<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>别烦我与就烦你 by 阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280995">别烦我与就烦你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF'>阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime), 大欺诈师</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*是在一起之后的夫夫日常</p><p>*梗源《你丫好烦三十题》，感谢尘尘的分享，但我实在憋不出来了，没写全</p><p>*十二个小段子，带着颜色的甜</p><p>*OOC是我的，沙雕崩坏也是我的，快乐是罗兰和枝豆的</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>别烦我与就烦你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*是在一起之后的夫夫日常</p><p>*梗源《你丫好烦三十题》，感谢尘尘的分享，但我实在憋不出来了，没写全</p><p>*十二个小段子，带着颜色的甜</p><p>*OOC是我的，沙雕崩坏也是我的，快乐是罗兰和枝豆的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————————————</p><p>Q：有一个神烦的男朋友怎么办？</p><p>A：确定真的不是在秀恩爱吗？</p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>01.不小心听到恋人在自慰时叫了自己的名字</p><p>平平无奇有惊无险的出差半个月。</p><p>罗兰提前结束工作回到家，在卧室门口的时候罗兰顿住脚步。</p><p>卧室里传来细碎的呜咽声，断断续续似有似无，有时候还会有一声高亢的无意识的呻吟，还未完全发出全部声音就被主人下意识掐断尾音。</p><p>素了半个月的男人瞬间就明白了自家恋人在做什么。</p><p>现在推门而入的话，恐怕那个小家伙会惊慌失措地匆忙拉过薄薄的被子掩住自己，一双欲求不满含着生理性眼泪的眼睛慌乱地盯着自己吧？</p><p>发出疑问的沙哑嗓音也会因为欲望呈现出奇异的变了调的声线吧？</p><p>罗兰含笑推门。</p><p> </p><p>02.模仿电影里的高端动作</p><p> </p><p>在一起的一周年纪念日。</p><p>罗兰和枝村互相准备了礼物，但老男人玩了点花招，说要追求浪漫，不如将礼物藏起来，让对方去寻找。</p><p>于是就成了现在的局面。</p><p>唱片机中奏着《Tango Flamenco》，异国的弦乐缓缓响起，罗兰揽枝村入怀。</p><p>“我只会一点点舞……”</p><p>“扬起你高傲的头颅，其他的跟着我的节奏随心所欲就好。”</p><p>很随性而至的舞蹈，甚至不需要正式的服装，不需要香槟与灯光，只是两个男人从卧室舞到客厅，无伤大雅的差错舞步，目光交错时的意乱情迷，全部从热情的弦乐里洋洋洒洒地溢出。</p><p>“谁会是第一个找到礼物的人？”罗兰笑着问。</p><p>“我已经找到了。”枝村勾出一个挑衅的笑。</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>肢体接触间，两人都察觉到对方的礼物所藏之处，目光碰撞，火花迸溅。</p><p>枝村被罗兰坑得跳了女步，他的胜负欲被激起，枝村反倒将之前的羞怯抛在一边，两个男人踢踏的热切舞步充满着较量的力度，谁都没有先低头。</p><p>乐曲渐渐没入尾声，枝村整条腿勾缠在罗兰的小腿上，下一刻他撒开恋人的手蹲了下去，摸进西服的裤管里，从罗兰小腿上取下来一条精致的格纹领带。</p><p>“小鬼总是要尝试大人装扮的。”</p><p>罗兰牵起枝村，手从衬衫下摆钻进去，蛇一般滑至腰间抽走一枚戒指。</p><p>“怎么忽然送我戒指？”</p><p>“就……”枝村脸红，“想以后每年都送你一枚，直到攒很多很多年。”</p><p> </p><p>03.厨房战争</p><p>说来惭愧，两人在一起一年多，从未自己做过一顿饭。</p><p>实在是因为两个大男人都不像擅长下厨的样子。</p><p>罗兰与枝村的小窝里，厨房除了微波炉以外其他厨具的几乎从未用过，完全崭新，有的甚至连包装都没有拆，结果今天罗兰心血来潮拉着枝村一起学做饭。</p><p>“你想想啊，以后没有目标的日子我们就窝在自己的小家，想做什么吃就做什么吃，多好。”</p><p>但两人在厨房时不时的肢体接触与罗兰神烦的调戏一而再再而三挑战着枝村羞耻心的底线，终于忍不住的枝村将手中一碗低筋面粉泼向罗兰。</p><p>战争持续了一整个中午。</p><p>收尾——却是一个吻。</p><p>——不，也许不止吻。</p><p> </p><p>04.梦话</p><p> </p><p>午夜梦回，总是有搁浅心头的往事在人不备时钻出来。</p><p>“父亲……”</p><p>尖牙利嘴的小鬼，要强地说着自己不在乎过去的伤痕累累，但对原生家庭的复杂感情，就算是罗兰这个旁观者也有所察觉。</p><p>是心底的爱慕与思念，混杂着信仰崩塌的被欺骗感。</p><p>罗兰俯身在枝村不安翕动的眼睑上印下一吻，将人揽进怀里。</p><p>原生家庭的伤痛只能交给时间抹平，而他永远会留在他的枝豆身边。</p><p> </p><p>05.做爱时要不要关灯</p><p>关于做爱时要不要关灯这个困扰两人很久、二人又各持己见的问题终于在今天被罗兰玩出了新花样。</p><p>罗兰当然是不想要关灯的。他的枝豆怎么看怎么可爱，尤其是在床笫之间，半眯着眼呻吟欲吐还休半推半就的模样让他痴迷。</p><p>他才不想让黑夜掩盖他的视线，让他看不见他恋人的诱人身体。虽然说雾里看花别有风味，但他更喜欢直接的、热情的性爱。</p><p>可是枝豆在床上被动而害羞，他总是做到一半不忘爬起来关灯。</p><p>罗兰反手开灯。</p><p>枝村继续关灯。</p><p>这样几个来回之后，罗兰忽地神秘一笑。</p><p>“不如我们来玩个游戏吧，顶一下按一下开关？”</p><p>“草？”</p><p> </p><p>06.人作死就会死</p><p>人作死就会死。</p><p>这是枝村现在的感受。</p><p>早上，他问辛西娅，伴侣在床上过于如狼似虎怎么办？</p><p>辛西娅歪头风情一笑，告诉枝村，这些她最擅长。</p><p>“你将他一次性喂饱了喂撑了，他自然对这方面的兴趣就淡了下来。”</p><p>天真的枝村真的相信了。</p><p>于是当晚，罗兰赤.裸着上身从浴室出来的时候，枝村不仅没有推拒罗兰的亲密，甚至还隐隐有些主动的勾引。</p><p>“罗兰，”枝村食指搭在罗兰的唇间，“你要是有能耐就干哭我啊？”</p><p>“今天怎么这么热情？”</p><p>据说当天晚上枝村不仅哭了，还欲哭无泪了。</p><p>枝村真人你没事作死勾引那个老男人干嘛？！！从头到尾兴奋的是他，嗓子叫哑了的却是你自己啊！！！</p><p>恨铁不成钢。</p><p> </p><p>07.在衣柜里翻出女装</p><p>罗兰在他和枝村的衣柜里发现了一套女装。</p><p>蓬松的大裙子，还有着可爱的泡泡袖。无论从层层叠叠的蕾丝花边来看还是紧窒的束腰，亦或裙子下方放着的白色丝袜，都绝对不会是男人能穿出去的衣服。</p><p>不过他回忆起自家恋人最近神秘兮兮的小眼神，动作一顿，将衣服在自己身上比划了一下，反应过来这套裙子恐怕是枝村准备的恶作剧。</p><p>于是计上心来。</p><p>在枝村晚上洗过澡之后，罗兰摸进浴室里，给枝村穿上了这套裙子。</p><p>像一个精致的小娃娃，裙子是枝村按照罗兰的尺码买的，枝村穿起来大了一圈，领口那里时不时因为动作滑下，松松垮垮露出里面挂着白色吊带衫的细白肩膀。</p><p>层层蕾丝柔软地垂在膝盖前，盖住下面的白丝。</p><p>枝村索性破罐子破摔，自暴自弃地装死，任凭罗兰像打扮可爱的小女儿一样给自己头上带上大大的幼稚的红色蝴蝶结。</p><p>像一个傲娇小公主，扭着头正在和什么人赌气。罗兰的手覆在枝村穿着白丝的小腿上，缓缓上行，最终没入腿间。</p><p>“罗兰！你给老子适可而止点啊喂！那里不要碰啊！草！”</p><p> </p><p>08.猎奇的手机铃声</p><p>罗兰最近换了手机铃声。</p><p>一提到这件事枝村就炸毛。</p><p>谁特么会用自己恋人在床上的呻吟声作铃声啊！</p><p>“我会啊。”罗兰餐桌上罗兰笑眯眯地咬了口奶黄包。</p><p> </p><p>中午的时候，辛西娅打电话过来问罗兰要不要带着他的小心肝一起出去吃饭。</p><p>安安静静的房间里响起罗兰手机里的呻.吟声。</p><p>青年青涩的细密的呻吟无端诱惑。仅仅只是声音的暗示就足够旖旎诱人，一个停顿、一个转音、一个颤抖的尾音都让人浮想联翩。</p><p>公开处刑最为致命。</p><p>“罗兰！”</p><p>枝村气势汹汹。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你……换了手机铃声，晚上随便你怎……”</p><p>这是越说越没底气的某人。</p><p> </p><p>09.偷养宠物</p><p>罗兰告诉枝村，他偷偷地在家里养了只宠物。</p><p>“为什么要偷偷养？”</p><p>枝村很好奇，他是很喜欢小动物的人，完全可以接受罗兰养宠物，甚至他还想象过他和罗兰一起躺在沙发上撸猫的画面。</p><p>所以——宠物呢？</p><p>枝村找了三天。</p><p>每天迎着罗兰笑意满满的眼神去找被藏起来的宠物，还悄悄跟踪过罗兰，都无甚发现。</p><p>“你到底在哪养的啊？”青年的口吻带着不自觉的撒娇。</p><p>“你去镜子前就能看见了。”</p><p> </p><p> 10.凶手就是你</p><p>剧本杀进行中。</p><p>过去一周内的几局剧本杀枝村都信誓旦旦地要抽到凶手，结果每一次都抽成了无辜者。</p><p>“如果我是凶手就好了，老子一定将你们玩弄于股掌之间。”</p><p>枝村小声碎碎念。</p><p>最终进入投票环节。</p><p>本局嫌疑最大的人，是罗兰和阿比。</p><p>枝村投给了阿比。</p><p>阿比投给了罗兰。</p><p>辛西娅在两者之间犹豫了下，将票投给罗兰，随口开着玩笑：“如果最后凶手不是你俩是枝豆就好玩了。”</p><p>罗兰投票的时候顿了下。</p><p>附到枝豆的耳边笑着耳语了句。</p><p>转头将票投给阿比。</p><p>凶手是枝村。</p><p> </p><p>枝村的心砰砰作响。</p><p>因为罗兰刚才的一句话实在是太撩人。</p><p>他说：我知道，凶手就是你。</p><p>然后转头将票投给了阿比。</p><p> </p><p>11.喋喋不休</p><p>罗兰最近有些烦恼，早晨起来罗兰扒在洗手间的镜子前，看着下巴上冒出来的胡茬，开始自我怀疑。</p><p>“我是不是老了？”</p><p>男人有时候比女人还要在意年龄，特别是罗兰这样恋人比自己小一大截的老男人。</p><p>虽然嘴上说说成熟的男人魅力不容抵抗，可夜深人静的时候，还是会有些在意，是不是自己真的老到会被伴侣嫌弃。</p><p>特别是前些天出差的时候，罗兰和枝村分隔两地，视频的时候罗兰一直在喋喋不休，从出差地的风土人情说到枝村在家是否有按时吃饭。还千叮咛万嘱咐枝村一定要注意保护好自己的胃。</p><p>“知道啦知道啦，罗兰你现在的样子像极了一个啰嗦的小老头。”</p><p>据说，人变老的一大特征就是会变得喋喋不休。</p><p>——所以，我是老了吗？</p><p>罗兰耿耿于怀。</p><p>终于有一天，他忍不住惆怅地问了枝村：“我真的很老吗？”</p><p>枝村点头。</p><p>罗兰嗓子眼中的话被噎住。</p><p>“不过，我就喜欢这样的你啊。”</p><p>真挚的眼睛在灯光下仿佛藏有整片星空。</p><p>狡猾了半辈子的老狐狸，终于败于青年的一记直球。</p><p> </p><p>12.小学生级别的争执</p><p>“罗兰你再这么恶作剧下去我就不喜欢你了！”</p><p>“不喜欢我那你喜欢谁？”</p><p>“谁都行反正不是你！你走开，以沙发这条线为界，咱俩井水不犯河水，你也别跟我说话！”</p><p>于是两人陷入冷战。</p><p>晚饭时间到了。</p><p>枝村走到窝在沙发里看电视的罗兰身边。</p><p>“晚上吃什么？”</p><p>“我们出去吃焗饭吧？我看见了家新开的店。”</p><p>——这是枝村与罗兰本年度的第1264次和好。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>